Gingerbread
by Cafinatedangel13
Summary: Part two of Applespice Tea. More pointless fluff


**Gingerbread**

Ok, I have mixed feelings about this one. I just looked at **Apple-spice Tea**, and I think where it stops ends it perfectly. But I promised a second part and I got at least one review asking for it, so here it is. I just hope it doesn't seem too drawn-out… 

Sunlight drifted in through the closed window across the room, slicing through Hiei's contented dreamless sleep and willing his crimson eyes to open. Valiantly, Hiei fought the slender fingers of consciousness as they dragged him back into reality, but such a battle proved futile.

Reluctantly he allowed his dark ruby eyes to slide open and take in his surroundings. Vaguely he recalled the events of the night before but was still surprised to find his nose buried in a soft sea of blue.

Botan was still seated on the tan carpet against the cream colored couch. He still held her arm tightly against his chest, almost like a child seeking comfort from a stuffed animal. She'd laid her head against the cushion right next to his, and sometime during the night he'd nuzzled against her. Her free hand rested in his black hair, as if she'd fallen asleep while smoothing it back. Her legs were folded uncomfortably beneath her, and he found himself hoping she hadn't spent the whole night like that as it would make walking a little difficult later.

An almost silent moan met his ears and he became aware of Botan stirring, fighting the pointless battle he'd lost only moments before; it would be a little while though.

She sat up with him all night, just because he'd asked her too. A slow burning made its way throughout his body as he considered this. The feeling was not at all unpleasant, simply unfamiliar, but welcome just the same. A small smile worked its way slowly across his normally cold features. It was…nice to feel cared about; not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

Reluctantly, he released her arm when he felt her start to sit up, suddenly feeling like he'd lost something. He watched quietly as she readjusted her legs to a more comfortable position and rubbed at her neck which had no doubt become stiff from her sleeping arrangements. After a quiet yawn her pink eyes focused on his and she offered him a cheerful smile.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked, concern evident in her voice as she placed a pale hand against his forehead. He allowed his eyes to drift shut, deciding to simply enjoy the sensation while it lasted. "Your fever seems to have broken," she said, her hand falling to rest against his cheek. "That's a good sign."

Ruby eyes opened in disappointment as he felt her hand move from his face and he caught his reflection above the mantle again. His broken fever was one of several good signs. His black hair was still matted and tasseled, but this time from sleep. His face had lost the unusual red tint and his garnet eyes were clear.

"Actually, I feel a lot better than I did before," he replied trying to sit up, but faltered when the room began to spin. Luckily Botan had been watching and caught his shoulders as he started to sway.

"Not so fast," she said with a slight giggle in her voice as she helped him lie back against the armrest. "Here." She placed one arm around the back of his shoulders and let him use the other for support, moving so he was almost leaning against her as he pushed himself up again, slowly this time.

When the room remained stationary he realized Botan had yet to move. Her arms still sat against his shoulders and she made no move to free her other arm from his grasp. His nose was inches from soft threads of blue; even the slightest move from either of them would brush them against him. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, catching a warm subtle scent of ginger and vanilla.

"You smell nice." The soft words had escaped his lips before he'd even realized he'd thought them. Such soft words seemed out of place falling from his lips, but it was true. The fragrance was warm and inviting and he found he couldn't resist inhaling it again.

"Huh?" Botan's surprised voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked at her confused face and almost smiled at how the color of her eyes seemed to grow a shade darker in curiosity.

Suddenly her amethyst orbs sparkled happily as she offered him an amused smile. She stood stiffly, legs apparently protesting the movement, and disappeared through a door across the room without a word, leaving Hiei to wonder if he'd done something wrong.

His concerns were proved false when she returned moments later with a red plate in her hands. Sitting randomly arranged in the center were small dark brown disks. She made herself comfortable on the couch before offering the plate to him. Curious he took one from the plate and hesitantly bit into it when she nodded.

The small bite seemed to melt in his mouth and he found himself trying to make it last. It was soft and buttery but sweet. The ginger gave it a perfect balance between the sugar and spices leaving a pleasant aftertaste in its wake.

The surprise must have shown on his face because Botan was hiding giggles behind her hand. "Gingerbread," she said simply. "I made some last night when you fell asleep the first time. Do you like it?" she asked, though the answer was obvious.

He nodded, saying nothing. His hand fell short as he reached for another looking at Botan questioningly. Again she offered him a sparkling smile before surprising them both by pressing her lips to his briefly, "Help yourself, I can make more."

Merry Christmas.


End file.
